


Just An Inquiry

by HimeBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor is oblivious, Connor just being connor, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, No Smut, but not really, for now lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You get a call from Connor late at night, who issupposedto be working. He's curious about something...





	Just An Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> I need more oblivious/innocent Connor in my life because he is a precious bean that can't dirty talk to save his life, I imagine. He probably adapts and gets better eventually xD

* * *

 

The constant buzzing of your cellphone had gotten so loud and annoying to the point where you nearly threw it against the wall out of frustration. It was two in the morning, and your phone would not stop vibrating. After the sixth wave of buzzing, you grabbed your phone and unlocked it with a sour expression on your sleepy face. Your expression softened when you realized the source of the buzzing. It was a call from Connor.

"Mhmm, yes?" You rubbed your face with your free hand, the hand that wasn't holding your phone, attempting to wake yourself enough to speak coherently.

"[Your Name]? Are you awake?" You rolled your eyes and yawned.

"I am now. What is it, Connor?" There was some shuffling in the background before he cleared his throat, beginning to speak again.

"I know it's very late, but I need to ask you something, [Your Name]." Wait, wasn't he still at work?

You could hear him fiddling around with something in the background again, most likely case files. You were still in your pajamas; consisting of an over sized T-shirt and nothing else, attempting to wake yourself up so you could have an actual coherent conversation with Connor.

 

"Wait, aren't you still at work?"

"Correct. I informed Hank that I would stay after hours to finish up some work we have fallen behind on. He insisted on helping me to lessen the workload, but I politely declined. Sumo is probably hungry by now." You couldn't help but giggle at his reasoning. Connor was such a big softie.

"So you're just sitting at the station alone?" For some reason, the image of Connor sitting at his desk with his tie loosened around his neck, a few buttons of his white shirt undone and unkempt hair had suddenly appeared in your mind. Needless to say, it was a _great_ mental image.

"Correct. I am currently experiencing what humans call "boredom", and I wanted to talk to you." Androids get bored? Well, he was a deviant so it wasn't that hard to believe.

But the fact that he wanted to talk to you had not slipped your mind. You didn't want to get your hopes up, but you kinda had an idea where this conversation was going. If you got your way, that is. Then again, you had never done this kind of thing with Connor before...

"Alright, we're talking. What did you want to ask me?" A few seconds of static settled in your ear before sound permeated the silence via Connor's voice, which had undoubtedly gotten lower.

"I wanted to know what kind of lingerie you prefer to wear and also if you are wearing any at the moment." Okay, _what now?_

 

"E-excuse me?"

"I do not believe my words were interrupted by an involuntary vocal disruption." You could literally _hear_ the smirk in his voice as he stated matter-of-factly. What a little shit.

"I mean, they weren't, but... Do you even know what you're asking me, Connor?" God, you prayed that this wasn't another one of Hank's pranks.

Hank was practically a surrogate father to you and you loved him very much, but he had an unimpressive track record of being a terrible influence when it came to Connor and your relationship. He would give Connor _horrible_  advice, or tell him to ask you something that was extremely suggestive in nature. It was basically his new form of entertainment, watching you fumble around searching for the right words to say.

One day, Connor asked you, oh-so-innocently, _"What does pussy mean, [Your Name]? My searches have returned results for the Pussy Willow, a plant--"_. God, you had to cut him off right there. Hank spent the rest of the day teasing and laughing at you. 

"I do."

 

"That's dirty talking, Connor!" You imagined he was tilting his head by now like a baffled puppy, attempting to understand where exactly your confusion stemmed from.

"Oh? I was not aware. Speaking with the intent to suggest sexual acts and or activities with you was not my intention, I was merely inquiring."

"I-inquiring what lingerie would look best on me?" He didn't even miss a beat.

"Yes." It was amazing how advanced and complex Connor's processor was, and yet so very oblivious to basic human tendencies and behaviors. Most of the time, anyway.

"T-that, Connor-- That's..." How the hell were you supposed to convince an android who was originally designed as an investigator, and negotiator, that he was wrong?

 

"I've searched up over one hundred department stores that sell lingerie, and I have seen a few sets that I think would flatter your figure." In other words, he was imagining you in lingerie... At work, no less!

"Connor, I... You're telling me you were fantasizing about me in lingerie? At work?"

"...Yes?" He sounded quite confused, wondering exactly why his thoughts drifting to you would be such a bad thing.

"God, you're so innocent, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


End file.
